The Fruits of Frisk's Labor
by SA-ramblings
Summary: OHH YES-! Post-Pacifist Undertale story of Underfolk figuring out the Surface, getting used to human society. But a mysterious phone call leaves the human feeling stranger by the day... Cover by yours truly! Ship mentions. Possible angst and dark themes. Warnings in A/N. A/N CODES: ATBASH. ! ABANDONED, I'M SO SORRY !
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

((A/N: Howdy! Glad to have you here!I wouldn't normally out notes in the beginning of chapters, but since this is a new story I have a few things that need to be known:

-HEAVY SPOILERS FOR UNDERTALE.

-The protagonist in this story is nonbinary, and I reserve the right to correct people about this. If they wanted a male/female/other gender for them, they can write their own story. -They were almost 10 yrs old before they fell, and it took them almost an entire year to finish their "run." They also chose to stay with Toriel on the Surface.

-The protagonist, Sans, and Flowey all know about RESETs. How this will be acknowledged is later in the fic.

-EDIT: Seems my writing style changed about halfway through. Not too noticeable, but I'd thought I'd mention it. I changed what I could though.

…That should be it! Cheers~))

* * *

[The next morning, after the Barrier was shattered. Frisk and the Underfolk decided to wait for the sun to rise before they set out for a new life on the Surface.]

Frisk woke up to the dim lighting of their room and their adoptive mother gently poking at their face with a dulled white claw. The child weakly swatted Toriel's hand away and covered their face with a blue pillow from their bed while the other stifled a giggle.

"Come downstairs, my child! Everyone is waiting for you to get up!" Toriel whispered before leaving Frisk's room.

They rose up and stretched, prodding the carpet with their feet to find a pair of slippers before stepping out the door to their temporary room.

.

.

.

After eventually reaching the end of the seemingly-eternal velvety stairs, Frisk was greeted with familiar faces surrounding a long wooden dining table and various "Good morning"s- to which the former responded with a sleepy smile and a yawn.

Feeling satisfaction that their greetings were adequately recieved, everyone eventually resumed their breakfast activities as the human child found their way to the table.

Seating themselves by a groggy Alphys and a somewhat-less-lazy Sans, they reached for a Cinnamon-Bunny ("The shopkeeper in Snowdin gave us a dozen of her special recipe as a gift for all you've done! Don't go eating it all at once, now!" Frisk recalled Toriel exclaiming) and managed to snatch some freshly-cut Crab-Apples before they disappeared at the hands of Undyne. Said fish-lady huffed but accepted what she nabbed nonetheless.

"gee, guess the apples you missed didn't make the cut, huh?"

"SANS! STOP PLAGUNG MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL PUNS!"

Cue howls of laughter.

.

.

.

Nearing the end of the breakfast meeting, the question everyone subconsciously dreaded came to light.

"F-Frisk, do you really think other humans will… accept us?" Alphys, fully awake now, gurgled through her Sea Tea/Golden Flower Tea combination ("What? It tastes fine! D-don't look at me like that!").

Everyone stopped and the room suddenly went silent.

The child in question simply nodded after what seemed like some thought towards the questioner. They figured it shouldn't take much effort to let bygones be bygones- after all, the war was hundreds of years ago. There are different people, so why not forgive and forget?

"…If you say so, my child. I would not like for our introductions to go awry." The former queen chuckled at the child's optimism, excusing herself back upstairs to get ready for the first full day on the Surface.

Asgore followed, Frisk noticed.

Probably to try and reconcile again.

"…S-so, hey. What do you all plan on doing when we get to the Surface first? Hahaha…" Alphys laughed nervously, desperate to turn the conversation onto a lighter note.

"well, I, for one, plan on just hanging out. nuthin' too crazy," Sans replied nonchalantly. "just a change in location is all this is."

"Hey, that was my idea too! Glad we're on the same page there!" Undyne responded with a grin. "You know what?! I heard that humans have these things called "karaoke" from Alphy's anime! Maybe we can find one of those!"

"J-just don't get too excited! S-save your energy for more awesome stuff!"

"so… what you're saying is that we should… chill out?"

"SANS!"

Frisk decided to make the situation even more cringe-worthy by adding "ba-dum tss" in the silence that was needed to process the joke. Everyone that was left at the table shared a terrifying laughter and continued listing off ideas for their bucket list.

The rest of the conversation steered well away from the awkward realm as everyone soon left the room to prepare for what's to come as they return to the Surface.

.

.

.

And this is only Day 1.

* * *

((A/N: Hopefully I portrayed everyone correctly hahaha

Anyways, thank you for reading! Hopefully this will give me a reason to revive this account jfc

So I guess this is my late Thanksgiving present for my American peeps? Yeah. That's what this is. Have fun with that.

EDIT: Plot is now a thing that exists. Disregard what I said about situation requests. Thank you~

Gsv olev lu z uznrob, gsv olev lu uirvmwh. Dszg nliv xlfow z xsrow zhp uli?))


	2. Chapter 2: Ambassador

[The mayor, Ms. Hillcrest, of the city closest to Mt. Ebott heard the news of Monsters headed toward her city and decides to greet them personally: whether that would be the end of her or not.]

"You DO know which side of the city the monsters will come from, right?"

"…"

"…Oh my god."

Mayor Hillcrest was planning a nice little welcoming committee- just her and a few security guards for safety reasons, though they might not help that much- and her messenger doesn't even know when or where they're gonna show up. Just great.

It's way too early for this.

It was around early afternoon when the mayor heard of sightings of monsters, and it was around then that she started getting nervous; after all, anyone could read their history textbook and know that those things have magic at their disposal.

Nonetheless, not everyone will be as accepting as she was, and even she was a little hesitant in inviting them all into her city. Ground rules would be a good start.

The mayor then began scribbling out notes on a piece of junk mail.

Eventually she tossed the rules to someone who would be able to type it all down into a document to print out, then proceeded to wait until "they" showed up.

.

.

.

Ms. Hillcrest started thinking it was all a prank. Monsters from Mt. Ebott, really? That place's been closed off for years. She was just about ready to call up her chauffeur and leave- one of her guards tapped her left shoulder of the navy-blue blazer she was wearing, and she turned to see some of the most… interesting-looking… characters in her life, gradually getting closer -and louder.

Two of the tallest ones looked like the stuffed bunnies she owned when she was five, a tall fish-like creature with an eyepatch in accompaniment with a yellow, vertically-impaired lizard, and a… skeleton that would have probably the most normal being in the group, had the human child not been with them.

Honestly, the only one that looked any kind of threatening was the fishy one in heavy-looking armor. She took their pacifistic appearances with a grain of salt, though; any confidence that the security guards gave her a few hours ago vanished with the wind.

One of the white-furred monsters only needed to take one look at the mayor's face to say the right thing to make the situation better and immediately stepped forward to speak in a rather motherly tone.

"Hello, there. I am Toriel, she-her, former queen of the Underground. Not to be rude, but could we get the worrying parts of our residence out of the way before we proceed to anything else, please?"

Hold up. This situation might not be as bad as everyone made it out to be. It was just interesting for Ms. Hillcrest that this one introduced herself as a "former" leader of her kingdom, but she decided not to prod into it in fear that it was a touchy subject.

A skeleton with a large, faded-blue hoodie raised his hand, prompting curious looks by everyone.

"you got some papers for us underfolk? we like to see rules in writing, yanno," the short skeleton questioned with a lazy smirk, earning a stifled giggle from the taller goat-figure. And a cheesy response.

"Oh! Perhaps that was a little un-author-ized, Sans! Hee hee."

"Y-yes, I have some things I need you to sign- Who will be signing this? D-do you have an ambassador of some kind, or…" Jesus, these guys were ridiculous; it was pretty close to impossible for Ms. Hillcrest to smother her laughter, but she more-or-less managed to without looking strange. The skeleton continued,

"do you have them now or do we gotta go get them?"

She forgot them. Is she allowed to swear now? It didn't seem too good for her reputation.

"N-no, I'm afraid not… Uh…"

"sans, he-him. a pleasure." The skele- Sans, held out a –literally- bony hand for the other shake.

The mayor made a mental note that Monsters were a little proper in that they introduced their pronouns outright, which made a lot of sense to her. She used the same introductory template for herself.

"Mayor- or Ms.- Hillcrest, she-her. And, uh, same."

'aaaanyway, let's just get ourselves over there. i can't take us straight to your office or whatever but i can get us pretty close with a shortcut," Sans responded. When Ms. Hillcrest narrowed her eyes in suspicion, he just shrugged. "what? while i was out watching my little bro i stumbled my way in here. guess no one saw me."

If there was one thing the mayor hadn't expect today –besides the whole "monsters-are-arriving-from-the-Underground" thing- it was warping to the front of the City Hall from a door to the library.

Though, when the door was opened all that was behind it was just pale blue light; the Sans guy must have some teleporting magic or something.

After a few winding hallways, introductions from the rest of the crew, and a myriad of questions from the newcomers, they reached the mayor's office. She unlocked the door and sat in her poofy office chair as everyone settled in the four leather sofas circling a small coffee table in the center of the room.

It was a very casual-looking office with cream-colored walls and –new- carpeting; photos and awards strewn across the walls and a simple chandelier providing pleasant lighting overhead. In fact, the only thing prompting any sort of hurrying was her cluttered desk. She decided to fix that after business is all taken care of.

All the monsters got themselves situated and she called for their attention.

"So, uh… Besides the monarchy, are there any other government personnel I should end up speaking with?"

The mayor was scanning everyone in the room who had the potential to be part of the Underfolks' government: there are two with what seems to be white fur that could be candidates, the skeleton that cracked a joke earlier, and-

It definitely couldn't be the child.

Who would put that responsibility on someone that has so many better things to do than sit at a desk reading papers demanding this and that…

Her job kind of sucked, now that she thought of it. Oh well. At least it's mildly enjoyable.

Needless to say when the child she mentioned stepped forward, she immediately began rethinking the monsters' government. Clearly living underground made all the monsters a little more than crazy. Ms. Hillcrest had to try her best not to give an exasperated sigh.

The mayor wasn't rude- despite her thoughts being very much so- and upon realizing everyone was serious, she forced herself to be as well and invited the child over to sit in front of her work desk.

"All right kiddo, what's the name?"

"…Frisk."

So much for the introductions. She was just going to assume that meant a "they-them". Who was she to judge, anyway? If the facts line up, which they do, this kid freed an entire civilization from suffering. Talk about a day job.

"…Okay. So here's the general idea: so long as none of the monsters go crazy and attack everyone and everything, you all are free to stay here as long as you like. Sound fair?"

The child –Frisk- took a moment to play with the idea, searching for any loopholes. They sat up straighter as they found a flaw in the wording but were still shaky with their words as if they haven't spoken in a long time.

"…W-wait. What about… their safety? And where we'll live?"

To the mayor, this kid definitely lives up to their reputation and history. She figured there had to be some brain in their head, but she wasn't sure how much until now. The woman didn't even think about their residence, let alone health insurance. Smart kid.

Also, was that a "we'll"? They're living with them? She ignored it.

"…Yeah, we'll supply living space and everything until you all can manage for yourselves. Consider yourselves citizens of this lovely city," she replied with a comforting smile.

Frisk grinned brightly and turned around, motioning for either Toriel or- yup, Toriel- to come to the desk for them to whisper something to the other. Afterwards, the furry monster thanked the mayor for her generosity- to which the woman became mildly flustered with embarrassment.

"I-it's not a problem, really! Just get yourselves used to the Surface and you'll be a-ok!"

.

.

.

Final step of relocation complete.

* * *

((A/N: Happy early Christmas, everyone who celebrates Christmas! And to those who celebrate Hanukkah, hope you had a good one! Hopefully I will post a few more of these before the end of the month, so keep a lookout! ^w^

Oh, I almost forgot: Another headcanon I didn't mention is that there is kind of a level gauge to getting acquainted with a monster.

First –official- introductions are made when both parties declare their names and pronouns. If they don't state it, consider the pronouns "they/them". Then it goes on like usual. That being said, using the wrong pronouns is considered a pretty big offense.

Nliv dliowh, nliv zwevmgfivh. Dszg nliv xlfow yv rm hgliv uli lfi svil lu gsv Fmwvitilfmw?))


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Time

[The Crew picked out homes and settles into them. …What else did you want me to say? The writer didn't finish the script I'm not paid for writing thi-]

"It's very lucky that Mayor Hillcrest was nice enough to hire a home retailer for us, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's just too bad the guy's such a COWARD!"

"Hush, Undyne! Don't be rude! Um… As you were saying, sir?"

"Y-yeah… T-this is a pretty cheap rental for good space! It's uh… g-got a pool, big garage and a basement… I-if you're that interested in one of those, anyway," the salesperson went on nervously, sweating profusely at the threat of danger that was monsters in the same room as him as he was showing them available houses through giant, EXPENSIVE, TV screens, in his office.

If he wasn't being paid to do this…

One of said monsters, the yellow lizard, was just admiring the technology used to make the screen and not even paying attention to the rental options. She kept poking at the screens, even though she was told multiple times it was expensive to replace.

Typical mechanic geeks, they're everywhere.

The home dealer, though terrified out of mind, still managed to keep enough sanity to realize the Underfolk haven't even seen the light of day in years and gave the geeking lizard a break. At least she kept her fishy-friend from shattering the screen.

The last thing he needed was a risk to his career.

According to him, Monsters' housing interests were… diverse, to say the least. He had all of them go over a few pages and check off anything that seemed like what they wanted from their future residence, and that doesn't seem to go well…

Toriel and Asgore, the goat-like creatures, and the… child… preferred a simple house with space to accommodate many persons, while the skeletons just demanded separate rooms and a large kitchen; it seemed they wouldn't mind living together, so he kept it general. The salesman anxiously let them take hold of the powerpoint remote so they could debate on prices and such, while wiping a shaky hand on his brow.

Alphys and –"What was your name again?" he recalled asking a few minutes prior, "Undyne, and don't you forget it, PUNK!"- Undyne just wanted to live together with enough space to be comfortable in. The lizard was mumbling how her lab always felt empty, and the fish creature ranted shamelessly about what was so great about her home –which apparently caught fire…? The salesman jumped off that train of thought.

"H-hey Undyne, what kind of living space do you want? You liked your old house and I'd like a smaller space than my lab. I-I think we can live together too… Saves money and all…"

"What about an apartment?"

Oh no.

"Er… I-I hate to break it to you both, but the nearest apartments from where the others plan on living are quite a few miles away…"

"Aw, COME ON." Undyne was disappointed, if that was the right word to use. The home dealer didn't bother to think on that matter for too long, if his boss caught him with shattered screens…

"D-don't worry! There is a set of condos a lot closer to the othermonsters'shousesand…"

The pair stared blankly at him, processing the rushed words.

"What's a "condo"?"

Great. Just great. Once again, might he mention that if he wasn't getting paid to help these people… He sighed, might as well help to lift their ignorance a bit…

"W-well, it's like a house, but… Actually, just let me show you." The salesman pulled up a search engine with "condominiums" in the search box on his mobile phone –"Hey, give my phone back! It's not a toy!" "But it doesn't LOOK like a phone! Where are the buttons?!"- , then let them decide whether the two still wanted an apartment or not.

"Hmm… I GUESS a condo could work out," Undyne finally responded, looking up from the phone. Alphys was turning the phone delicately in her claws in an attempt to figure out how it worked; she wasn't even paying attention to the screen anymore, which began fading to black to signal its disuse.

"G-good choice, miss! They're also quite a bit closer to where your friends are planning to live, as well!" The home dealer then called the rest of the monsters to attention to give the final verdicts.

"It all works out, then! I'll give you the addresses to the homes that you can check out for a while, and I'll meet up with you in an hour or so!"

.

.

.

It was only an hour. A SINGLE HOUR, and his clients were already moving into the spacey house- and the condo a few streets away. Right as he was about to get out of his car and tell them –nicely, of course; he didn't want to get destroyed- to pay up, he gets a call on his phone from Ms. Hillcrest, who was asking him if they had chosen homes yet.

"Yeah, they seem to already be settling in. Is the government paying for all this? It hardly seems practi-"

"It's all good. We can work out the dealings with their currency later. I'll give them a free trial of the city for a few days, so long as they don't go bingeing on expensive stuff," the woman on the other end explained.

"What about my paych-"

"You just need to pick it up. Your boss should give it to you tomorrow."

Welp, that settles that. But she really didn't need to keep interrupting him.

"Anyway. Thanks for helping those guys out. Really takes the load off of me doing things. I might consider bribing your boss into promoting you if they keep showing up for new homes," the mayor chuckled on the phone.

He froze.

He knew the job of a home retailer would work itself out in the end someday. It just… took about ten years.

* * *

((A/N: Hey, so I've been thinking. Maybe I should write 2nd person for the humans that the Crew talks with for more than like 100 words or so. Because who doesn't like reading "Holy crap, what do these monster guys think they're doing" over and over? Hands up if you vote for this idea!

…Well, I can't see you. And this'll be posted when you read this anyway. I don't really plan on changing these drabbles unless I want to change a pun here and there, so… Yup.

Also, you probably noticed but each of these are slowly passing the 1000-word mark per drabble. I'm getting the hang of writing bigger things on a schedule (if you can call it that jfc), so that's something to look forward to.

And if any of you are interested, I might consider writing a Christmas thing -mistletoe and all that- as a little crack-ship-ish thing as a treat. If no one cares but I write it anyway, I'll just post it and everyone can ignore it if they like. Sound fair?

Good.

Write your reviews with your opinions and ideas for more stories, and I might just consider them if you're lucky! ^w^ All of you have a good day-!

Lmv wlli xolhvh zmw zmlgsvi lkvmh. Kszhv gsivv xlnkovgv. Z mvd kldvi droo irhv drgs gsv grnv, yfg gsv grnv szh mlg xlnv.))


	4. Chapter 4: Cinema Trip

[Frisk is reminded of showbiz, and the Crew takes the cinemas.]

After visiting the world of politics and general needs, Frisk began thinking of a plan on what to do tomorrow. Most of the excitement of moving homes died down, so everyone was just exhausted. Frisk was just as sore as the rest of their monster family –carrying boxes can really get to you-, but many activities were still to be done!

Frisk wanted to show their friends the world, and they subconsciously smiled at the idea. It would be so much fun to show them even more than what was to offer right at the outskirts of the city, but they realized it might be too much for Toriel.

As much as an idea that was, they ended up scrapping it for the time being. They're going to start slow and work their way up.

Although, they noticed that, looking back to the Underground, not much was available in terms of casual entertainment- with the exception of Mettaton, of course. Frisk went on their way to Alphys' to see if they could borrow her computer for a while…

.

.

.

"Frisk, Alphys? Where exactly is everyone going?" A confused Toriel questions, being tugged to the van parked in front of the house, with Alphys in the driver's seat, checking up directions on her new phone's GPS. The child and lizard held up their hands in a shushing motion, intending on keeping a surprise, to which the former queen discontinued her prodding and went with their plan.

Frisk climbed in the back seats with Sans, who was both mildly amused at the other's antics and somewhat disappointed "he couldn't get his hanging-out-on-the-couch time"; the skeleton was still intrigued by the surprise enough to get out of the house, and that was all that mattered to Frisk.

Alphys kickstarted the van just as Toriel shut the front passenger seat next to her, muttering, "Oh no, I hope we won't be late…" The motherly figure gave a concerned look.

Frisk just hopes everyone will be alive after the car ride… After what happened a few days ago with Alphys' wild driving to Toriel's house –"We aren't that late, Alphys! Slow down!" Frisk recalled shouting-, they were'nt too thrilled for another drive.

.

.

.

"H-hey, I think we might actually make it! Hurry everyone!" an excited Alphys rambles, claws tapping on the faded parking lot, excited squeals and comments in her wake as the others nauseously try to follow along. The rushed car ride was one that no one expected- except Frisk, of course, but that didn't mean that they were any more prepared to face that threat to their life.

"I heard this m- I mean, I heard this thing was really good! One of the most popular movies in the… b-building! The t-… Actually, let's just keep walking." Frisk sighed, giving the lizard credit for biting her tongue so long.

She was getting better at keeping surprises, the child noticed. Whether that was good or bad, they didn't think of any reason to finish that thought for now.

Sliding front doors were just enough invitation to let the Underfolk into the giant building in front of them. A glass elevator in the center of the large room was lifting shoppers and tourists alike, with many others wandering around and buying from colorful stores. Muted music plays in the background, and Frisk takes note that the song is somewhat recognizable…

The Crew gasped in awe, with only a soft "Oh, my!" from Toriel. The wide expanse of the shopping mall was almost too big to be true, and everyone spent a short moment to take in the sights before realizing Alphys was waving at the base of the escalator to the next floor.

"Come on, guys! I ordered the tickets online so all we have to do is go in!"

.

.

.

"That. Movie. Was. So. GOOD."

"Yeah! No wonder it's ratings were so high!"

The Crew was alive with excited chatter and movie-discussing as they stepped out of the theater room. Alphys, now able to speak of the movie's contents without spoiling anything for the group rambled on and on about the characters and plot; Toriel and Sans occasionally helped to fuel her fire by asking questions about the yellow lizard's theories while Frisk basked in the air of childlike pride.

Everyone was still anxious for the rest of the day, but Frisk decided let Toriel have the rest of the day off to finish settling into the house at her request. Alphys offered to take the others out for a casual shopping day someday, which Frisk nodded gleefully towards.

They soon noticed that the humans in the immediate area didn't try their hardest to escape the monsters' line of sight, but a child had gone up to Toriel and asked for a hug, pulling their slightly exhausted parent her way. The motherly monster crouched down to the child's eyelevel and gave a patient smile along with the quick hug as requested.

"Hello, there. I am Toriel, she/her. And who might you be?"

"I'm Angel! And I like your costume, lady!"

Frisk was very curious as to how Toriel would react to the child, for a few reasons: because of the fact that the child before them is named Angel –which is prohibited in the Underground because of how sacred its use is-, or that the child looked at Toriel and assumed she was a human in a costume. She didn't seem to take too well to the former –if the cringe she had on her face momentarily said anything-, and barely managed to ignore the comment about her appearance.

Deeming it too much for a child's mind to comprehend, Frisk's adoptive mother replied with a short but kind "thank you" and ushered the rest of the Crew away. It may have been a bit rude, especially for Toriel, but everyone understood how awkward it would have been to say, "Actually, I am a monster that lived underground and had just recently seen the light of day."

"I guess having Angel as a name is a common occurrence…" Alphys muttered as the little group made their way back to the van. "Even though it goes everything we monsters stand for, I guess we'll have to deal with it…"

The group dropped the subject.

* * *

((A/N: hOI! WHOAAA... dat's alot a chappers... 2 in !ONE1 DAYY?! Yup. Good times to be had by all.

It's gonna take the lil' monsties a bit more time to settle in. But afterwards it'll be all fun and mischief... Right? Yeahhh... Sure. Keep telling yourself that. It might work.

Anyway, while that's going on… /cracks knuckles/ I said there might be feels, right? Let's get crackin' on that, shall we?

Ufm zmw tznvh orv zsvzw, yfg z yvrmt lu vmvitb rh xlmxvimvw uli gsv ufgfiv. Dszg ru zoo lu gsrh wlvhm'g ozhg? Dsl'h gl hzb rg szh yvuliv?))


	5. Chapter 5: Reset?

[Frisk is confronted about what they will do in the future on a much larger scale than what would be in a normal conversation. And stargazing.]

Sans always had the idea that Frisk was due to reset soon. It was always around now that they, no, someone ELSE, would just throw all the freed monsters back where they were imprisoned…

He sat at his desk, looking over a stack of notes and papers all covered in the same chicken scratch. Pushing a few to the side, he began examining a piece of paper with a simple little drawing of Frisk and him over a sunny background and continued to let his thoughts run wild.

Sometimes they would do more than reset the timeline; sometimes they wouldn't let anyone past them alive…

The skeleton knew it was a blessing and a curse to remember these things. Humans were just so curious, _so curious what would happen if I did this or that-_

They had to know all the outcomes, and when given the opportunity, they will set everything back the way it was and try another route…

It was a dangerous power, to be sure.

Unpredictable.

Sans' train of thought was interrupted by someone -Toriel- calling his name.

"Sans! We've been waiting for you so we can leave! Come down, please!"

She sounded a bit raspy; she must've been calling him for some time now. He looked over his right shoulder, the glowing red light of the digital clock on his bedside table reading 9:02 p.m., and put on his trademark blue hoodie before heading downstairs.

Upon seeing the concerned looks of his friends, Sans gave a little grin to give the illusion that he was feeling alright. Everyone blindly bought it in their excitement; after all, tonight was special.

"F-finally you came down! Let's go!" Alphys remarked. "Did you forget the meteor shower that was gonna happen tonight?"

Stars. If there was one thing that could come out of this timeline, it would be the time spent seeing the night sky on the Surface. Screw space travel- if Sans wasn't going up to see the stars in person, he'd just be happy seeing them from afar. But this… this night was special.

"No, I didn't forget. Is the basket ready? We'll be out for a while," the skeleton pointed out. If what he read up in library books were true, the meteor shower should start soon, then several good hours of the admiration of space.

Toriel supplied the food and drinks; she had a new take on butterscotch pie where each piece was carefully wrapped in what would have been the flaky crust- "This way there won't be any washing of silverware!" the former queen explained with a cheerful grin.

She also volunteered to be the driver to the stargazing-area, much to the slight dismay of Alphys but to the relief of Sans and Frisk. This was going to be a stress-free time of peaceful night-going, and no one really wanted to deal with an accident.

.

.

.

It took about an hour to reach the rendezvous point, but when everyone got out of the grey van the scene was worth the drive. Soft, grassy hills were covered in monsters, humans, blankets and foldable beach chairs. Excited chatter from the gathered crowd grew increasingly louder as the minutes ticked by, everyone anxious for the show to begin.

All lights from the nearby houses were requested to dim their lights so that there would be no light interference prior to the crowd's arrival; the only bright lights came from cell phones and the monsters that emitted it, but their lights were dim enough not to cause disruptions.

"B-boy, there sure are a lot of people here already… A lot of people that probably still hate me…" Alphys muttered, looking around and clicking her claws together in a nervous tic.

"Yes, hopefully we can find a good place to settle down and watch the meteor shower," responded Toriel as she gave the lizard scientist a reassuring hug.

"Hey, kiddo. If I give you a lift, will you find a good spot for us to chill?" Sans questioned Frisk with an amused grin.

Agreeing to the idea, Frisk prepared themselves for takeoff. They knew Toriel wouldn't have even consented to the thought, but she was occupied with Alphys and they wanted to "fly", so what was the harm?

Frisk felt a tingling sensation, then a tug on their Soul, and up they went. They assumed it was Sans' magic, if said skeleton's sparking raised hand meant anything to them. As the human was lifted up, their form glowed a soft navy blue. Seeing themself so high up, the child gave a big grin and laughed at the sight of monsters and humans alike gathered on the hilly oceanside.

They would have stayed up in the air forever, but they knew they had a mission: to find a good place to see the meteor shower. Looking about in what little light there was in the sky, they found a small clearing in the sea of humans and monsters; waving at Sans, they called out to him.

"Sans! I see a good place over there!"

A shocked gasp was heard from below, and then Frisk found themselves shakily placed to the ground. They heard Toriel scolding Sans in fearful shouts, then they found themselves in her arms in a comforting embrace, as if the landing had made a terrible impact on the child. Luckily for everyone, Frisk was unharmed, but Toriel wasn't too convinced.

The location Frisk spotted in particular overlooked crashing waves of the sea several feet below them, far back enough so that there was no risk of anyone falling over the edge. The group set out to claim the location immediately.

.

.

.

"Oh no! I left the basket in the van! I'll be right back, everyone," Toriel exclaimed, getting up from her spot on the widespread, checkered blanket they brought, speed-walking back to the van to retrieve the goods. Alphys decided to tag along, not too willing to stay too long without the support Toriel gave.

This was a good time for Sans to ask Frisk what he was pondering over since he met them.

When, or _if_ , they would reset and send everyone back to the Underground.

He thought about how he would go about asking, then started out slow, careful of anyone else hearing into their conversation. The show wasn't going to start for another few minutes, but he decided to stop time for a few seconds just in case.

"So kid."

Said child turned to the skeleton's voice in curiosity; upon seeing the other's face, Sans suddenly stops thinking. How will they react?

Breathing in a shaky breath, he asks:

"…Do you plan on… Resetting… Anytime soon..?"

Frisk's face held a moment of confusion, and then they look down. Not a good sign; they must've thought of the idea just now _what if he never brought up the idea in the first place would they have forgotten did he screw up-_

"…No."

"…"

Time stopped. Well, it was temporarily –because of Sans' magic- but the illusion of stopped time was quickly shattered and to any outsiders, where there was once a smiling skeleton and a human child having a peaceful conversation, there was the same skeleton in the arms of a child in a desperate attempt to comfort their companion. Sans felt his left eyesocket glow blue with magic, and that prompted Frisk to try more urgently to comfort their friend.

"Thank you… Thank you..." That was all Sans could say. He couldn't stop himself or the tears rolling down his face.

And he could care less.

There was truly nothing more he wanted to know. He was finally free, free from reliving his life over and over as timelines skipped and jumped and trampled all over his sanity…

He was free.

And so was everyone he cared so much about, everyone he had known that died in at least a million timelines each, everyone he had grown to love only to have them be turned to dust in front of him…

They were free.

.

.

.

"We're back- oh, dear…"

"Whoa, Sans, are you alright?"

Said skeleton looked up at Toriel and Alphys with watery eyesockets, and a shaky grin spread on his face. He barely managed to find his words.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, the meteor shower will make you feel better! Look!" The yellow lizard pointed at the dark night sky as it began glittering with trails of white light.

Everyone on the hillside gasped and exclaimed in awe, holding up cameras to take photos. At least, the humans were.

The monsters in particular were all stunned to speechlessness at the sight. They were at first in bliss at the sight of the twinkling little spots, satisfied with the expansive view of space, but only a select few were expecting the light show- multitudes of monsters cried tears of pure joy upon glimpsing at the meteor shower.

The first time for tens of hundreds of monsters to see a meteor shower with their very own eyes.

Decades of living underground, suffering from the terrible actions of humans and the aftermath of the war, everything the monsters invested their hope into, their wishes and dreams, all their dreadful experiences were finally being paid off.

All through a child's determination.

.

.

.

The Angel From the Surface felt their Soul grow all the more warmer that evening.

Being with people they cared about, knowing the near-tangible love that was shared through the joyous cheers of every monster from the Underground…

They were grateful for the day they went up to Mt. Ebott.

* * *

((A/N: idk if I should apologize for all the Sans and Alphys, but in all reality they're really fun to write jfc

Also, that bit with Sans stopping time, I have some reasoning behind that. When he talks about the echo flowers at Grillby's, Frisk and Sans are surrounded by a circle and everything else is dark. If you notice Grillby, his flames aren't moving in the background, meaning Sans must've stopped time, if only for a few moments. I might be completely wrong bc he only uses that once, so I assume it takes a lot of energy.

I feel kinda bad for writing in 2nd person all the time, hehe… If you guys don't mind it too much, I'd really like to keep writing like this- I mean, it's like getting all the character's emotions and POV but having the ability to use more pronouns than "you"!

Anyway, the next one should be up sometime in the next week at least. Well, the shippy one, at least. I'll just warn y'all ahead of time, then: Alphys x Undyne, Toriel x Sans, attempts at Toriel x Asgore, and many platonic nuzzles with Frisk! ^w^

…Hey. Just be happy I can upload like a billion of these things during my 3 weeks winter break from school. I'm gonna crank out these drabbles 'till it's back to slow updates hell yea

Ml nliv ivhvgh.))


	6. Christmas Bonus- 1?

((A/N: I decided to put a quick note up here to answer a question about the encoded words at the bottom of the other drabbles. Terminator827, I used the Atbash cipher (A to Z, B to Y, etc.)! Hope that helps! ^w^

Also, please note these next drabbles revolve around the Christmas theme and all the stuff that come with it (besides religious practices). MANY IMPLIED SHIPS.

That is all. Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride!))

* * *

[Frisk suddenly recalls the many traditions that came with celebrating Christmas and takes advantage of the fun.]

Take two of visiting the mall, a few weeks later, and everything that was once normal turned into festive decorations for the holidays.

The whirring of fake snow machines buzzing in everyone's ears. Streamers of red and green hung from the outskirts of the wall, leading to an inviting entrance to the shopping mall. Muffled Christmas music seemed to play from the inside of the store.

All of it made the Underfolk mildly curious as to why they had a tradition that seemed so similar to theirs.

Needless to say, the Crew –with additions of Papyrus and Undyne, to Alphys' subtle delight and Monster Kid's more… external remarks- were last-minute holiday shopping. An energetic Monster Kid, with parent permission of course, accompanied the group as well.

And apparently the rest of the city was out shopping, too.

Upon entering the store, it seemed all the stores were filled with chattering people in checkout lanes, the children running about and snatching up all the toys from the aisles; it was every customer for themselves as the cashiers struggled to keep up the pace of the ever-growing lines.

Frisk was drawn to the smell of hot chocolate from the vendors a few stores away from where their friends were standing, and the human tugged on the hem of Toriel's dress to ask for permission to buy some of the hot beverage.

The former queen agreed with their proposal and promptly offered to treat everyone with the "new" currency in her possession. A few days prior, the mayor called once again to meet up at the bank to convert the Monsters' currency to the Surface's- or at least, that part of the world's- currency.

Apparently, the Gold the group amassed was worth much more in Surface currency than they expected; the metal is quite rare, according to the banker they visited. Underfolk would be able to survive a good long while, at the very least.

.

.

.

With cupfuls of hot cocoa, the Crew made their way to the small tables across the booth of chocolately wonder. This is the moment Frisk realized that none of their friends had eaten human food- at least, not in a long while. Naturally, they prompted their friends to taste the drink.

The child waited expectantly for their reactions as well as their friends' faces lit up with a sense of rewarding.

"Oh! Now I understand why... THEY... loved chocolate so much..." Toriel looked over to Frisk, her -sad?- smile barely reflecting the ever-growing grin on the human's face. A note of confusion made its way over the child's face, if only for a moment, then was quickly replaced. More reactions were ready to be seen!

"HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS APPRECIATES YOUR RECOMMENDATION OF THIS BEVERAGE!"

"Yeah. It's pretty good stuff, buddy."

Just as expected. Frisk's grin reached maximum satisfaction.

"Y-yo! I've never eaten human food before!" Monster Kid exclaimed. Frisk could practically feel the other's eyes sparkling with interest as they stared down into their insulated cup with longing.

"I… Uh. I might need a little help here…"

The monster ambassador offered to lift the cup for the other, who took a small sip.

"Y-…YO! This stuff is awesome! It tastes just like… Well… It's hard to explain. But I'm gonna ask my parents if I can get some more from here again soon!

"Oh, yo everyone, I have to get going. My parents want me back home right now. It was nice to meet all of you guys!" Monster Kid recalls, startling Frisk as some hot chocolate spills onto the table.

After waving goodbye to the young monster, the group set out once again in search of decorations.

"I-it sure is interesting that humans have a holiday like ours, isn't it?" Alphys stuttered out.

"Actually, I vaguely recall that humans celebrate a holiday… Christmas, I believe?" Toriel looks down to Frisk expectantly for validation. The human nods, leaving the furred monster with a satisfied smile; she's grateful that her old knowledge of the Surface hasn't left her.

"There is- or was, sadly I cannot tell if it still exists or not- a sort of religion it is based off of, but humans have left out any of the sort in favor of giving and receiving gifts and visiting family for the winter season."

The rest of the monsters walked alongside Toriel, listening intently about what she remembered about the humans' winter holiday, Frisk practically dragging said monster forward so the group wouldn't loiter around in the mall's walkways.

.

.

.

"This looks nice! Let's buy it!"

"I-I really think this would look good on the front door! Don't you think, Undyne?"

"Totally! Heck, I've already PAID for it!"

"Undyne please."

.

.

.

During their stay at the shopping mall, Frisk catches a small store with a somewhat familiar color-scheme of purple…

"Hello dearies! Ahuhuhu…"

"Hi Muffet," Frisk called out, albeit slightly nervous, much to the confusion of the rest of the group. Seems only Alphys picked up on the tension, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh! Frisk! I didn't see you there, how have you been, dearie? Came back to play with my pet again, I see?" the spider girl teased, barely trying to stifle a giggle at the human's dread. "I'm just having fun, dearie. No need to be afraid," she reassured, putting Frisk slightly more at ease.

"O-oh, hiya Muffet! D-didn't expect to see you here, either," Alphys commented, the spider girl directing her eyes at the other curiously. The yellow lizard sweats.

"Ahuhuhu… Well, I haven't had any flyers put up for the bakery quite yet, so that might be the reason my dear Alphys!"

Frisk informs Muffet that the group was just passing through but invited her to visit Toriel's house for the holiday party in a few days, offering an address on a small piece of paper. Muffet seemed absolutely delighted.

"Why, I'd love to, dearie! I'll be sure to bring some of my _special recipe_ when I arrive…!"

And with that, the group went on their way home; little does everyone else realize, but Frisk managed to secretly buy some mistletoe to hang up in the living room…

* * *

((A/N: Slightly in 2nd POV with lots of broken sentences. But it's Frisk. Would you really hate Frisk? _Also I headcanon that Chara is narrating everything but that won't have much effect on the ficlets so-_

What's Frisk gonna do with that mistletoe, I wonder…

I'd like to take this moment to thank EVERYONE that has been following and faving these ficlets. It really means a lot to me, and I hope I can meet everyone's standards in the future!

And I'd also like to point out that while there are many followers and faves, I don't see much feedback otherwise. Please, if you like my work and would like to even request a few ideas for a ficlet or two, feel free to send 'em in via the reviews or PM! ^w^

Yo. So there isn't much character development going on with Monster Kid –besides that they're a total geek over Undyne, which ultimately fades a bit at the end of the game- plus pronouns get wild whenever they're in the same story as Frisk.

Would y'all mind if I gave Monster Kid he/him pronouns? I'd like opinions. It's just to make it easier to read, promise.

Rm xzhv blf wrwm'g tvg gsv nvnl; uvvwyzxp rh xifxrzo gl z dirgvi'h dvoo-yvrmt. Hvoo blfi hlfoh ru dliwh ziv mlg z kivuvizyov luuvirmt. Uiln gsviv blf hszoo urmw kvzxv. Nviib xsirhgnzh.))


	7. Christmas Bonus- End

[Smells like mistletoe.]

Frisk snickered mischievously as they managed to hang up the mistletoe in the living room. A note hung somewhat lower than the small ornamental plant that read, "If you are below this, you must KISS the other! Haha!" They thought it would bring fun and interesting conversations…

No one was around the house but Sans, who was occupied with sleeping on one of the couches, as everyone was out buying a new tree. It was easy to believe the rest of the Underfolk the human freed would also be out buying a tree, seeing as their tradition would include such a thing.

The child had a random thought as to if Gyftrot is alright. The monster hopefully is if they aren't already doing so.

Frisk was a little concerned for their monster friends, seeing as humans would also be searching for a suitable tree as well. They suddenly knew everything would be alright.

The subject dropped. Frisk waits for the others to come back.

.

.

.

Three hours later.

…

But nobody came.

Frisk started to get a bit nervous at the quietness and went to bother Sans, who was surprisingly not on the couch still. Hearing the sound of the refrigerator door, the human child assumed that the other had gone on a ketchup run again.

They took note to remind Toriel to go shopping again once the group came back.

.

.

.

Frisk called the phone…

Nobody picked up.

Frisk was beginning to get worried and once again looked for Sans. Hopefully he can convince them that the others weren't in any trouble.

On the way to Sans' room down the carpet hallway, however, Frisk suddenly got a phone call… But it wasn't anybody they recognized: the receiver spoke as if there was static or some interfering connection… It warped their words in a way one can't describe…

"G͏r͝e͞et͜ińgs͜."

Frisk was frozen in place, much to their dismay and shock; it was as if the voice's owner was right there in the hallway with them…

"I͢ kno͟w ͢yo͞u,͠ ́b͝u̕t̵ y̢o͡u̕ ̀do͟ no҉t͞ k̀n͏o̸w ̕ḿe. So͞o͝n,͘ we w̢i͞l̛l͡ ͠m̢eȩt ͠f͡áce-t͝o-f̵ac̸e͢. P̷le͟a͏se͜ ͝be̶ ͘p͝re͝par̴ed̀."

(Click…)

The phone shut off, and Frisk promptly stuffed it into their shorts pocket. They have a feeling they won't be sleeping well for a while…

The front door clicks open. Everyone's back home and started trickling in from the door's entrance. Frisk heard Toriel's voice and rushed toward the source.

"Hello? Frisk, Sans, We're back!"

.

.

.

"Oh no." Alphys looked up, and what she expected, she saw. "Is this really happening," she commented, more of a statement than an actual question.

Undyne's confusion only grew the longer she stood under the ornament. "What the HECK is that for?"

It was only after the fish monster read the note did she fully comprehend the situation.

"…Oh."

Frisk quietly chanted "Kiss, kiss, kiss" repeatedly, giving the couple enough courage to actually do so. It was a simple, fast one, but it satisfied the child nonetheless; Alphys was left in a stuttering mess, however, and immediately went over to the couch and screamed into a pillow.

Undyne had a terrifyingly proud grin on her face and turned to the human. They sweat a bit.

"Hey, Frisk! Let's see if we can get any other people to kiss!"

Said child nodded, barely managing to stifle many body-racking giggles. They now had an accomplice on this quest.

.

.

.

Toriel's holiday party started a couple of hours after Frisk's mysterious phone call, and by the time everyone was ready to eat, Undyne and the child had had everyone kiss someone else at least once.

The monster ambassador kept running under the mistletoe playfully every time someone walked under the plant alone, and they successfully got kisses and hugs from everyone –except Napstablook, but the ghost cried a small hat for Frisk as compensation, which was gratefully accepted-.

Frisk smiled at the joy filling the house, feeling a note of satisfaction combined with a dreaminess that could only be felt with close family.

Undyne somehow managed to get Asgore and Toriel under the mistletoe, but there were no real kisses- Toriel just gave a handful of small chocolate candies to the other and walked away with a grumpy blush on her face.

The human was a bit unsatisfied, but Undyne gave Asgore a thumbs-up.

.

.

.

The monsters that were able to bring food to the party were not scarce; the kitchen –where the food was being served in a buffet-line format- was surely not lacking in any deliciously-prepared food. Most of the consumables were in fact of the magic variety, but the Crew was able to convince several monsters to try it as well.

Toriel was able to show off the recent takes on her classic butterscotch pie, with great reviews from children and many of the cleaner folk that managed to stop by. Clean dishes.

Muffet's new recipe sure hit it off with the general populace, much to her delight. No one could tell she added a few extra spiders to the cider than she normally did- except Frisk, who asked what her recipe was shortly after eating half of their donut. The other half was hesitantly eaten, Frisk feeling the texture of the donut more and more with every bite…

.

.

.

As the party activity slowed, the hype and the guest population died down, the human's mind began filling with re-emerged thoughts of the mysterious phone call.

What did the caller want from them? When was this visit from the other due? Was the caller after them for something they did?

What should they prepare for?

…

The more Frisk thought about what happened, the more frightened they got; they immediately went to seek comfort in an energy-drained Toriel's arms.

But the child didn't tell her; they didn't want anyone to know; it might get everyone into trouble.

Maybe, just maybe… It was a mistake. A wrong number.

Like back in Snowdin, when that one person wanted to speak with a person with a name that started with a "G"…

That's it! That's all it was.

A wrong number…

* * *

((A/N: Apologies for how broken this was, but I just couldn't think of a good way to keep the atmosphere with blocks of text. Happy early Christmas, everybody! ^w^ (I was debating on if I should submit this today or on the 25th, but I chose today. Just for you.)

Anyway, that was the special. At least it doesn't interfere with the official drabbles, right?

…Right?

Yzxp gl lfi ivtfoziob hxsvwfovw kiltizn. Kolgh? Z srtsob xlmhrwvivw xslrxv. Ru svzwxzmlmh dvivm'g vmlfts…))


	8. Chapter 6: Nail Polish Party

[A few of Frisk's monster friends find more reasons to love their human addition to the family.]

Toriel wanted Frisk to get in some time with more friends since they were getting too cooped up in the house. It was also a few days since Frisk visited Alphys and Undyne's apartment, anyhow, and the pair had already finished settling in and getting ready for visiting guests.

The sleepyheaded human agreed to the idea and slowly arose to prepare for the day.

.

.

.

Frisk just wasn't prepared for having a robot and yellow lizard fawn over their hair. The human saw Undyne channel-surfing on the couch nearby and silently begged her some come and save them from this situation, but to no avail; the fish warrior tuned out the chatter.

"Frisk, darling! Why is your hair so long? It was fine when we were at the Underground..."

"Y-yeah, that's right! Also I remembered you being only a LITTLE taller than me! What happened?!"

The human in question was about to remind the two that hair grows out regularly, but soon realized that wasn't the case for monsters- much less so for the robot. They took a minute to explain that while humans also have a more physical body, human food tends to add more of that to their physical appearance. Even when they pass the peak of their youth, they still subtly change over time.

As Frisk got into more detail, they eventually realized Alphys was scribbling notes down on a small notepad. They ignored it.

"Okay... That sounds fake, but okay." Alphys finally said. She looked a little skeptical, but after going over her note paper covered in chicken-scratch, it seemed to make sense to her nonetheless.

Mettaton was surely interested, if the sparkling in his eyes was any indication.

"Since your hair will grow back... How about a new 'do? I can see it now... "MTT-Brand Hair-Enlightening Gel" can make ANYONE'S mop a celebrity's bunch of locks!"

"M-maybe... I think that... F-Frisk should probably go to a place that KNOWS how to cut hair, uh M-Mettaton..."

"Oh, I'm certain that ANYONE can cut hair, my dear Alphys! It's a form of art, and I know my skills-"

"S-still..."

As the debate went on, Frisk found themselves more and more willing to get out of the potential mess. Suddenly, they had an idea. Somehow managing to get their friends' attention, they pointed at their fingernails.

Alphys thought for a moment, then quickly excused herself to get a few things.

The robot and human duo barely had the chance to blink and their yellow friend disappeared down the carpeted hallway of the house; Undyne soon found herself seated on the floor next to Frisk, giving them a toothy grin as if she knew what Alphys scampered off to get. The human could only tilt their head in wonder.

When she returned, she carefully laid out what she hastily gathered: a small pack of tissues, several glass bottles of colored nail polish, and some polish remover. The others' eyes glittered in excitement at the possibilities.

"Awesome! I was meaning to fix my nails a little! Pass the red, Al!"

"O-okay!"

"Frisk, darling, would you mind passing the polish remover?" Mettaton seemed to have already painted their left hand with black and pink nail polish. The human in question handed over the small bottle of liquid, cringing a bit at the smell of the alcoholic contents. The living room windows were open, but the odor of nail polish lingered in the still air.

One thought led to another, and Frisk came to the conclusion that although this little nail-polish party was terrible-smelling, it was at least better than a hairdo covered in "MTT-Brand Hair-Enlightening Gel".

.

.

.

After a few hours of painting and a heated argument of whether or not Alphys and Undyne should have matching fingernails, the results were in:

"The ADORABLE Frisk poses dramatically with two hands -and a striped sweater- covered in glittering green-pink nail polish! Look at that radiance, the color scheme ITSELF is a work of art! It seems only natural such young talent is given a rating of 10 stars!

"The BRILLIANT Dr. Alphys shyly reveals blue-red claws from an equally-decorated labcoat! And if you look closely, there are even painted letters of nicknames for herself and Undyne! How CUTE! Why, I could only rate that at 10 stars!

"Undyne the Undying with her BREATHTAKING show of yellow-red fingernails! The soothing gradient of the colors melting into orange, the merging of two lovers' Souls into ONE! Give a round of applause for the fish warrior with a 10/10 rating!

"They say art can't come easily, but look at these MAGNIFICENT works of creativity! Such eye for detail, such beauty, such GLAMOUR! Why, EVERYONE is an artist here, beauties and gentlebeauties!" Mettaton announced proudly, his audience clapping and cheering at the improv show.

Somehow, the lights in the room dimmed down and a generously-bright spotlight, pointed at Mettaton, hung from above. How that even got up there was truly a mystery.

As the mock event began to die down a bit, Frisk tapped the robot showhost and pointed at him expectantly.

"But don't touch that dial! There seems to be ANOTHER talent on the field, darlings! Who could it possibly be? Why, it's ME of course! With dazzling black and electric-pink nail polish, how could I NOT be a part of the competition? With a classy bow to the audience," Mettaton did as such, earning a squeal from Alphys and claps from the other two playing along, "one could only IMAGINE what goes on in that gorgeous head of his! How about we let the AUDIENCE rate the competition, for a change! Frisk, dear, come on up!"

The robot carefully picked up the human, who giggled in response. Mettaton often got away with his interest in being a popular showhost, but it made for good storytelling.

Frisk lifted their hands, proudly declaring their rating of 10 stars for Mettaton's nails.

"And there you have it folks! With a FABULOUS four-way tie, we end this art show in a way that has NEVER been seen before! To that, I would like to personally congratulate each and every BEAUTIFUL contestant for taking part in this event! And I would especially like to thank ALL of my wonderful viewers for tuning in! Have a good day to all my beauties and gentlebeauties!"

.

.

.

Frisk and their group decided to conquer toenails as well, but to the realization that Mettaton had none of the sort, they all agreed said robot should do the honors.

He lovingly accepted the offer.

* * *

((A/N: Happy (late) New Year everyone! I would've posted earlier but I was with family for a few days hehe ^^; I got to see my cousins from S. Korea, so that was awesome!

Holy hell Mettaton is so fun to write I'm screaming (I think I found the reason why I like the idea of being a commentator of some kind. Huh.) Sorry he kinda ended up the main speaker in this one, I got carried away hehe ^w^ Even tho this drabble felt a little short compared to the others, it's actually not the shortest at 1346 words!

Anyway, I made a blog on Tumblr to talk about Undertale -more specifically, the events for this series in particular- where I can answer any questions and comments a bit more personally than in these A/Ns!

Please go follow "postpacifist-undertale" for art, headcanons, and alternative ideas for the wonderful **_Fruits of Frisk's Labor!_**

Also I saw that review of Gaster being involved. But only time will tell, i̥̳̼̞͍͙s̤͙͓n̮̤̩̩̩'͕̱̫͖̬t̙̰̦̞ ͓̼͎̬̳̜th̙͔̜a̝͎͔̺̪̲t͈ r̻͔̜̺̖͓̠ig͇̙͚̦̣͓ͅh̰̰͖͙̲̣t̪͖̱̪̦? As it stands, he isn't the only one with warped text...

Gsv xzon yvuliv gsv hglin. Urmzoob, hlnv liwvi rm gsrh xszlh.))


	9. Chapter 7: For Frisk's sake

[Frisk returns to the Underground to bring a friend home.]

A child's voice called out for Sans, who was currently lounging lazily on the couch.

"hm? somethin' you want, kiddo?"

...

"i guess i can do that... but i get ketchup privileges for the rest of the week. too much effort to be done for free, yanno."

.

.

.

A human child and skeleton monster stood at the mouth of a cavern after a little dose of teleportation magic. The skeleton yawned and leaned back, casually cracking their spine in the process.

"welp, i'll just meet you back at home, kiddo. is that alright?"

The human nodded dismissively, their sole focus on finding who they're looking for.

Sans shrugged. He didn't think Frisk would ever think that of the one that tried to kill them all, but he held his tongue.

For Frisk's sake.

"okay then. see ya."

.

.

.

Frisk stepped down the winding set of stairs built in the pit of Mt. Ebott they fell from- built out of precaution and for easier access to the one of the only entrances to the Underground.

"Why are you back, Frisk? Any moment, I'll turn back into a flower and hurt everyone like before...

"Please leave me alone, I don't... I don't want to hurt you again..."

Asriel suddenly saw a blur of blue and a weight holding him tightly. Frisk muttered strings of words under their breath, unable to be picked out by the boss monster child. He no longer felt the need to hold back tears as tears rolled down the children's faces.

After a few minutes of gripping each other, the human pulled away and wiped their big tears on their right sleeve, standing up slowly. They then turned to pick up their small bag filled with candies and treats, offering them to their friend with a comforting smile.

"F-for me? All of them?"

Frisk nodded.

"Th... thank you... But there are a lot of them... I know, I'll share them with you!"

"...Huh? You want to show me something, Frisk? ...Okay."

Asriel gripped tightly at Frisk's free hand, standing up for what seemed like the first time in centuries. The human child acted as a crutch, helping their friend travel through the Underground, the way Frisk did all those months ago.

Faded memories seemed to pop up from everywhere- playing in the leaves in the Ruins, meeting Sans and Papyrus for the first time, fleeing from Undyne, joining forces with Alphys in "defeating" Mettaton, Asgore... It was like going through all the battles and friendships with every step.

They told Asriel everything they could remember.

While passing through Asgore's castle, Asriel commented,

"Everything is so empty now... Everyone is on the Surface, aren't they?"

Frisk nodded.

"I... I'm so glad."

The two continued on towards the exit, up the elevator, past the flowery throne room, through the long hallways, up the slope previously blocked by the Barrier...

.

.

.

Asriel inhaled softly at the sight.

An orange light washed over the two as they watched the sun fall behind the hills. The world was so beautiful under the light of a sunset, the rays rolling down every surface before being swallowed up by the blue-purple darkness of incoming night.

Frisk seated themselves on the cliffside's edge, patting the ground next to them, and Asriel joined them.

Human and monster relished in the soft warmth the remaining sunlight offered, soaking in the old and new memories made from Frisk's adventure. Asriel let out a sigh, whispering,

"It sure is pretty, isn't it?"

"...It sure is..." Frisk whispered back.

.

.

.

"...It sure is..."

"HEY! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"

"...?"

"WAKE UP, er- FRISK! YOU FELL DOWN AGAIN!"

The child groaned, feeling a dull, familiar pain throughout their body. Frisk picked themselves up after a few minutes of laying in the golden flowers, the somewhat obnoxious voice chattering away.

Seems that they tripped on the stairs on the way down.

It was all just a dream.

"...Frisk? What are you even doing down here? Coming back to give me worthless pity?!"

The child took a moment to understand what the flower questioned, then shook their head.

"To torment me?!"

Again.

"Th-then... What did you come back for?!"

Frisk was comfortable enough to muster up the strength to speak. "I came here for you, Flowey, to bring you back home..." they said quietly, taking out a ceramic pot and gardening shovel.

"Wh... What do you plan on doing with that, huh?

"Hey, come on! ANSWER ME! I- ..."

Flowey opened his eyes. He was snugly fit into a flower pot as Frisk picked him up and slowly carried him up the stairs. All the while, Flowey tried to get Frisk to change their mind, but to no avail.

"You think that you can fix me? Change me back? Because it won't happen. Asriel is gone. The person I was is gone. I'm just a flower now. A soulless thing that shouldn't be alive."

"But everyone can be good if they tried, Flowey... Even if you think you can't, all you have to do is the right thing," Frisk smiled.

"..."

The journey back to Frisk's residence was quiet. Everyone was in shocks when the two got home, but hid their dread and surprise, for Frisk's sake.

All of them thought there was no way a soulless being could ever be good, but no one wanted to say it. No one, deep down, really wanted to believe it.

They all held their tongues, for Frisk's sake.

* * *

((A/N: Please follow **postpacifist-undertale** on Tumblr for author reviews and previews, for japers and capers, and for your one-and-only TFoFL and TT:DTR+PTB blog content! :D I apologize for the long wait, but I've been... entertaining a few ways to make this more... interesting. This fic will end up dabbling into a few existing AUs, so try and name them all if you'd like! ;3

Z hszwld xfgh wvvkvi, wvvkvi... Yfg wlvh rg dzmg gl yv uirvmwh?))


	10. Chapter 8: Rising action

[Toriel is baking another pie, with the help of Frisk and... Flowey?]

.

.

.

Though time passed, no one but Alphys and Frisk knew the truth about Flowey. Whether that was for the best or not, all three parties involved went out of their way to keep it that way.

After all, who knows what everyone would think.

Frisk, empathetic as they were, decided to let everyone open up to Flowey again a gradual pace. Little hints here and there, like writing "gummy worms" on Toriel's shopping list, insisting on Asgore to spend time with Flowey as he was gardening outside, and having someone water Flowey's ceramic pot when the child forgot to whilst on an "adventure" with Alphys and Undyne.

Today, however, Frisk ran out of ideas. They were currently laying haphazardly on their bed, with Flowey angrily chattering away like usual, when the distant clanging of pots and pans echoed through the house.

Toriel must be making another pie!

Frisk hurriedly picked up Flowey's pot, much to his shock and dismay at the interruption. The child sped towards the kitchen, careful not to slip on the wood floor and white tiles in the kitchen, surprising Toriel at their arrival. After gasping a bit for enough breath to speak, Frisk eventually asked:

"Mom, can we help?"

.

.

.

"Hey, Mo-... T-Toriel, you forgot to add the salt."

"Oh, thank you Flowey! I appreciate the reminder," Toriel smiled wearily, adding the missing ingredient to the batter.

At first, Flowey's goal was to sabotage the pie: knocking the dough bowl off the counter to its doom on the unsanitary tile floor, to gnawing a hole in the sugar bag so its contents leaked out, and Toriel had to rush out to the grocery store for the second time that day.

It came to the point that Frisk bribed the malicious flower with gummy worms so he would cooperate, and that seemed to do the trick. Flowey claimed that the reason he stopped was because his plan was merely short-sighted, but it didn't take too much time for Frisk to see through the lie.

He ended up asking to mix the dough together after all.

Oven preheated and ready, Toriel put in the pie -decidedly apple, to Frisk's delight-, and breathed a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut. The trio watched as the pie burbled a bit, slowly turning from a pale tan to a flaky golden brown.

It was much more stressful than any of the three had expected, but some excitement was necessary in one's life, wasn't it?

.

.

.

Ever since the phone call a while back, Frisk had been getting headaches. They were little ones, possibly from the stresses of being a child ambassador, possibly from not drinking enough water, possibly... Something else.

They felt something pressing into the back of their head, the same feeling that had since gone away, back when they declared to themselves they weren't going to hurt anyone, back when the monsters were still trapped in the Underground, back when they first decided to jump down into the mouth of Mt. Ebott in the first place...

Hoping for the best and praying for the worst, Frisk went to bed, not hearing Toriel's call that the pie was ready to eat.

.

.

.

* * *

((A/N: I apologize for letting this fic just die! It wasn't my intention! I had a direction for this story, but I was trying to figure out the best way to go about it. I think I've got it. This is short, but it's a segway for what's to come. Promise~

That being said, I appreciate everyone who stuck around! It's been a long time coming (over a year? wowie), and I would like to say hello to those that just found this story! Greetings!

The story should pick up a bit more soon, so please sit tight for a while longer! I'm a slow-burn writer, sorry! ;P

Z srzgfh yvtrmh gl hgri, zmw hl wlvh hlnvgsrmt vohv.))


	11. Chapter 9: Sugar Highs and Headaches

[Frisk finds temporary relief to their troubles in candy, much to their confusion and dismay.]

Day after day, the headaches got worse. It came to the point where it surpassed the first time Frisk first got them, where rubbing their temples and glugging bottles of water just weren't enough. Something was itching at them to let itself in, to do what the human believed was the worst, and Frisk wasn't about to let that happen without a fight.

Today was Sans' turn to water Flowey and feed him his daily dose of gummy worms -hopefully he knew what colors-, so Frisk spent the earlier part of the day with Alphys and Undyne as the two window-shopped for cute dresses. It was surprisingly free of headaches after they convinced Alphys to buy them good-quality chocolate, and for the first time in weeks, they could think with 100% clarity.

It was especially strange since they aren't the type to go out of their way to eat candy...

Regardless, they were glad for the help.

Now, as Frisk sunk into the ever-hungry leather couch, a wave of pain came to them once again.

After the discovery with the chocolate, they decided to test their little theory: every time a headache reared its head, Frisk would pop a small piece of candy into their mouth and wait for the results. Alphys was so terribly generous to them and had graciously bought a small bag's worth of sweets when Frisk promised not to tell anyone ("a-a-as long as you don't tell Toriel, okay? Sh-she'll kick my butt if she finds out!"). They expected to hold their end of the bargain 'till the end of time.

They tasted the sharp, tangy taste of sour candy on their tongue as the test commenced.

.

.

.

For some reason, only the chocolate seemed to satiate whatever's been bothering them. Not even commercial, cheap chocolate, either; it was either expensive or nothing. They haven't felt this rush of sugar nor stress in a while, and the ups and downs of this experiment started to make them feel nauseous.

They had never eaten that much sugar in one sitting in their life. Every time they breathed, they could practically feel cavities eating through their teeth. Though the sugar high was exhilarating, they knew they would eventually crash to the ground like...

well...

But the headaches would always come back with a vengeance, like it had some sentience to complete a goal, and they couldn't keep hiding all the candy wrappers from Toriel for long...

They decided to see if they could figure out what's been going on.

First thing's first, ask around.

.

.

.

Alphys.

"N-n-no, I've never heard anything about that! Is that why you've be-been feeling down down lately?" she worried on, scrambling through her papers and file cabinets uprooted from her Laboratory back in the Underground.

Looking around for no one in particular, she whispered to Frisk, "Did anyone see your candy?" and breathed a heavy sigh of relief to find that no one had. Frisk knew it was hard for her to keep things from people, especially after... the Incident... so they would admit to the lying when she felt comfortable to admit it- or at least stop feeling guilty about it.

...

Sans.

"i dunno what you're talking about, kid," he replied, slightly more caring than his usual demeanor. "maybe try asgore? toriel? those two've been around so long i'm surprised they haven't started to look like me."

With a quiet laugh and grim thoughts, Frisk left Sans to his "legally-required" break.

...

Asgore.

"I don't think I've heard of that either, Frisk. I'm sorry," the former King of Monsters replied sadly. "But wait! Perhaps Tori- er, Toriel, can find out what's wrong! She's always been good at these things!"

You regretfully tell him that Toriel wouldn't understand.

...

Wait, they didn't do that!

Just as Frisk was about to speak, something clicked in the back of their mind. It returned as if it was unearthed after being locked away for a long time. Frisk didn't actually speak to Toriel today, since she was out early hard at work in a school she was recently hired for. Maybe when she came home...? But the last part of that phrase confused them a little.

She wouldn't understand.

"Um, Frisk?"

Asgore looked at the human child, concern plastered to his face. If he wasn't wearing his dirtied gardening clothes and gear, he looked ready to carry them off to the hospital himself.

Frisk dismissed their zoning out with a wave of a hand, and then they waved goodbye to Asgore in search of Toriel, hoping that she might be able to help.

.

.

.

* * *

((A/N: Happy late New Year, my readers! I hope y'all are doing well~ Would you like some exposition to go with that plot?

Also, I noticed my first A/N isn't that relevant anymore. Neither are several other A/Ns. I need to change them, huh... None of that actual story should be changed (maybe some typing stuff and wording), but check it out when you can just in case! :o Aaaaanyway...

Dsb wl R orpv gl dirgv gsvhv? Mlg hfiv. Gsviv'h zonlhg ml ivzhlm uli gizmhozgrmt gsvhv zmbnliv...))


	12. Chapter 10: A New Twist

[Here's a twist on Underswap AU, with some... "artistic liberties."]

Nothing seemed to work. The more they cried and howled at the pain, the worse it got. The sweets helped for a while, but the pain seemed to grow immune to its effects and returned with what felt like a sledgehammer to their head.

At best, the deafening ringing in their ears dulled so they could actually hear what their adoptive mother and loving friends said. No one wanted their new human friend to die, and Toriel wept when one day, Frisk could not get out of bed.

The pain was too much to bear.

Everyone crowded around Frisk's bed, just barely giving the child enough space to breathe. It looked like a terrible struggle, but no one could understand what they were fighting against. The child's little body writhed in pain, gripping the bedsheets until their knuckles were white; they could think of nothing else but excruciating pain. They had their eyes shut tightly, even though the darkness scared them, reminded them of a previous horrible pain, of shattered hearts, of sharp knives and ballet shoes and thorns and golden flowers and dust and-

Just when they thought they didn't need to force their eyes closed any longer, they gave in to whatever needed to be.

Anything to make the pain stop, to just end it all.

End the pain, suffering, and hell that they've endured.

And then everything went white.

.

.

.

"O-Ohhhh my god! Is.. Is F-F-Frisk... D-DEAD?!" Alphys screamed as Frisk's body suddenly went limp.

"N-No way! Frisk can't die! They're not supposed to die! NGYAAAAAAAHHH!" Undyne howled. She snatched Alphys up in reflex and squeezed tightly, as if all of her loved ones were going to slip away too.

Asgore slumped down from his spot at the foot of the bed, clutching his head in his hands, whispering things of denial and guilt. "N-No... This can't be... They can't be dead... Have I done anything wrong...?"

Sans was silent. He had Papyrus leave the room after promising that Frisk would be alright. He wasn't so sure if he could keep that promise.

Toriel said nothing and rushed to put an ear against Frisk's chest, desperately searching for a heartbeat. She tested their neck and their wrist, in denial and no, no, not ready to lose yet another child, not this one, please...

She was just about to give up when she sensed a weak pulse in their neck, and tears of joy instead of grief ran down her face.

"They're... They're alive... Unconscious, but alive..."

As everyone absorbed those words and broke down in tears, Toriel immediately began using healing magic, hoping and praying for the best.

Her healing abilities only go so far as physical injuries, so she couldn't do anything to wake Frisk up. It was the most she could do to keep her child alive, and she didn't want to waste any precious time driving to the hospital, even if the doctors could help better than she could. She could sense their weak heartbeat strengthening with every minute that went by, and she was eternally grateful for the gods that smiled upon her and her family.

.

.

.

She could have let go by now, stopped using her powers, to just let the child sleep in peace, but she didn't want to. What could happen? She didn't dare find out. Even though her powers were draining away, healing whatever it could, she didn't dare pull her hands away. As far as anyone knew, she became Frisk's lifeline, the tether so Frisk's SOUL would stay on Earth. No one wanted to distract her, so they quietly took their leave.

She was alone with Frisk, but not quite.

.

.

.

Several hours went by, and Frisk finally came to. But only after someone else somehow brought them to the kitchen and opened the fridge, a cold bar of chocolate gripped in their hand as their other one shut the door and their feet walked to their bedroom.

They didn't do that.

They didn't do any of that.

No one else seemed to be in the house, either, aside from Toriel's quiet snoring in their room.

My room.

"It's good to be alive again. I have to admit, being dead wasn't that fun," a voice-that was-not-their-voice said. "Where is everyone? Hopefully they're buying chocolate." Positive senses and receptors in their brain were fired, but they were out of Frisk's control. If anything, their brain should be screaming fear.

Who was this?!

"Hm? Don't you know who I am? You've met me before, partner. You wound me..."

...Ch-Chara?

"The one that comes when people call its name. That's right."

Adrenaline pumped through their veins as Frisk's body suddenly bolted to the bathroom of the house, completely out of their control. Looking into the mirror, Frisk's -no, they're Chara's now- eyes opened to reveal blood red irises plastered onto their face with a terrifying grin.

"It's me, Chara."

.

.

.

* * *

((A/N: Gsviv'h z mvd hsviruu rm gldm, zmw gsvb kozm lm hgzbrmt.))


	13. Chapter 11: Something's Not Right

"Why are you doing this?! Why NOW, of all times? Frisk questioned, hoping the answer wasn't what they thought it was.

Please, oh please-

"Why not? Now seems like the perfect time for it. Good food, safe shelter, close friends..." Chara laughed with Frisk's vocal cords, their childish laughter echoing through the empty house. Frisk was sure that if they had any control of their body, their hair would stand at the back of their neck.

They don't even have control of their nervous system, how sad was that? They could feel everything, see everything, hear everything, taste and smell everything, but they can't do anything about it.

They're helpless, trapped in their own body.

W-well, what happened with my family? ...Your family? I-I...

"Not to worry. They're safe. I dug through your memories, and it appears they went to go about their days as usual. They might not be too happy now, but once they see "you" awake and moving, they'll be just fine and dandy," they said calmly, taking another bite out of the bar of chocolate in their hands.

Frisk didn't ever want to see chocolate for as long as they lived, and yet their body is eating it, completely out of their control.

They hated that.

You plan on giving me back my body soon, right? Frisk paused for a response, but asked again when they heard nothing.

...R-Right?

Still no response.

Will I ever get it back? they asked, quieter this time.

Nothing.

.

.

.

Seeing as no one but a sleeping Toriel was in the house, Frisk decided to gauge how terrible it would be to take a backseat to their own body before trying to get their body back.

It... wasn't all that bad, actually.

Except for the nauseating taste of sugar with every bite of chocolate Chara took, nothing seemed too different out of their normal routine at home. Their paperwork for being a Monster Ambassador wasn't being done, but that could be delayed for a while; Flowey was still offered his gummy worms for staying out of trouble, but he seemed more tense than usual; their favorite TV shows came on as scheduled, and Chara even seemed to take a liking to a few of them.

It wasn't too bad of an arrangement.

It could have been worse.

That was Frisk's opinion before everyone returned home.

"Frisk! You're okay!" A cracked voice shouted, and suddenly Frisk's body was surrounded in scaly arms. Alphys cried into their shoulder, and Chara made no emotions with Frisk's face as they stood in the middle of the foyer.

Soon after, Undyne burst through the door and scooped up the bundle in her arms. "You're okay, punk! If you were gone, I woulda... I-I woulda... GYRRRAHHH!" If she didn't think Frisk was still recovering, she would have practically suplexed the child and her girlfriend right then and there.

Ah, the benefits of instability.

The moment Frisk's body was set down, it was scooped up again in Asgore's arms as he wept tears of joy. By now, they felt all the tears of various monsters soaked into their sweater, and that wasn't really the greatest feeling to have. Really, it was about as bad as stepping into a puddle with socks on.

He whispered words of comfort to them, occasionally checking the child's face to make sure this was even the right person he was holding.

...

Through the whole scene, Frisk was unnerved that Chara didn't react to the comforting and babying at all. They had total control of Frisk's movements, and yet they aren't doing anything the owner's body would normally do.

It was frightening.

.

.

.

The events slowed down to a sense of normality, but it wasn't completely there. Alphys noticed it the moment she hugged Frisk's body.

Their body was stiff, unsure. When they spoke, their voice sounded foreign, like they were trying to imitate another child's voice.

Their face was blank, like they didn't know how to react, and they didn't cry like they normally would have.

Hell, their eyes are open for god's sake! That almost never happens!

Their mannerisms and behaviour, after shadowing them for a little while, weren't the same as before the headaches got bad, either. She stopped following them after they told her to stop, in that suspicious, foreign voice, and she took notes of her observations on a scrap of paper.

Something was up, and she didn't like what was going on.

* * *

((Mld rg'h z izxv ztzrmhg grnv zmw nlizoh. Dslhv xlmhxrvmxv droo yv erxglirlfh?))


End file.
